Aries Orión el hijo de Bellatrix Black
by sara lupin potter
Summary: La guerra a acabado y en la mansión Malfoy llega algo que lo cambiara todo


Hoy era 7 de Mayo de 1998, y en la mansión de los Malfoy, se respiraba un aire pesado. El partiarca de la familia, Lucius Malfoy, había sido condenado a Azkaban de por vida; por otro lado Narcissa y Draco gracias a la interención de Harry Potter, quedaron absueltos de todos los cargos.

Está mañana, Narcissa había ido a visitar la tumba de su hermana, Bellatrix, y Draco se había quedado en la mansión con el pequeño hijo de la misma. Los dos barones estaban jugando en el salón cuando sonó la puerta de la entrada, a los pocos segundos una joven elfa se apareció ante ellos.

Amo Draco, un hombre le dijo a Taly que Taly le dijera a su amo que era del departamento de asuntos legales de familias magicas- dicho esto espero paciente a que su amo le dijera que hacer

Taly avisa a mi madre de que venga al despacho- espero a que la elfa desapareciera- Cropt!- un elfo más viejo que la anterior apareció- hay un hombbre en la puerta llevale al despacho.- el elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció

que faza?

Nada pequeño, nada- le cogió en brazos y se encaminó hacia el despacho

una vez en el despacho espero paciente, junto al hombre, la llegada de su madre. El hombre dijo traer el testamento de Bellatrix Black, y el de Bellatrix Lestrange,, este dato les parecio estraño tanto a hijo como a madre. El testamento así decía:

" _Hoy, 10 de Abril de 1998, hablo como aquella que antaño fui, hablo como quien tenía una familia, hablo como aquella a la que hice desaparecer, hablo como Bellatrix Black._

_Se que la guerra es inminente y que cabe la posibilidad de que no sobreviva a esta. Y deseo dejar las cosas bien atadas. ¾ partes de lo que hay en mi camara de Gringotts será para mi hijo, Aries, y el ¼ restante para mi sobrino y ahijado Draco. También deseo nombrar oficialmente como real padrino de mi hijo a Draco Malfoy. Por legitimidad de edad, la casa de Gimmauld__ place, pero pienso que Sirius se la habrá dejado a Potter, así que nada. Ah! Por favor cuando mi hijo cumpla 11 años enseñazle este pergamino porque deseo que cuando los cumpla deje de ser un Lestrange y pase a llamarse Black._

_Para finalizar mi "testamento", deseo desvelar algo que solo mi hermana Narcissa entenderá. Cissy, recuerda aquella frase que un día te dije: "No me importaría matar, si así consiguiera esas grises perlas". Su último verano yo salí de Azkaban. Piensa hermana, y por favor cuando llegue el momento decidle la verdad. Aries Orión Lestrange te quiero mi pequeña estrella_

_Firmado Bellatrix Black"_

Una vez que finalizó de leer la carta dejo una copia encima de la mesa y se fue. El silencio reino en la habitación si quitamos los sonidos que el niño de 2 años hacía. Tras unos momentos Draco se giro hacía su madre.

Mamá, que quiso decir la tia?- su madre no contesto inmediatamente ya que estaba mirando fijamente a su sobrino

Esa frase en concreto me la dijo cuando Regulus y yo empezamos en Hogwarts, y me la dijo cuando Sirius y sus amigos se reian de otro intento fallido de Potter en la conquista de Evans.

No lo entiendo

Como no me di cuenta antes...- volvía a mirar al pequeño que ahora los miraba con curiosidad

Tego ado?- pregunto tocandose la cara

No Aries, sigue jugando. Mamá dime lo que esta pasando.

Haber Draco,cuando eramos pequeñas deciamos que nuestros primos tenian perlas en vez de ojos.- Draco asintió sin muy bien saber el porque- Bien ahora, la primera lechuza de Sirius, se llamaba Aries, luego se la regalo a tu prima la metamorfomaga; por último, el nombre completo de Sirius era, Sirius III Orión Black.

Me estas diciendo que mi ahijado es hijo de Sirius Black?

Si, y Bella quería que cuando llegue el momento le digamos a Aries que no es un Lestrange sino un Black.

Y ese momento parece ser que será cuando cumpla 11 no?- su madre simplemente asintió

El resto del día paso con tranquilidad, madre e hijo tuvieron una conversación, en la que finalmente decidieron que se lo comunicarían al ahijado de Sirius, por ello programaron una reunión al día siguiente en la mansión Malfoy.

La mañana siguiente, Draco se levanto temprano y tras el desayuno se fue a dar un paseo en escoba, para despejar la mente.

" Mi tia la loca se lió con su primo el traidor, y de ahí salió mi ahijado, esto no es verdad" " Además , ahora tengo que ver al cara rajada, a la comadreja y a la come libros" " Que desdicha la mia"

Cuando regresó se encontró con su madre, a la cual le dijo que se iba a duchar para prepararse para la reunión. Media hora después el trío de oro llego a la mansión y fueron conducidos por un elfo hasta el salón donde estaban Narcissa y Aries. Harry que llevaba en brazos al pequeño Teddy, hijo de Remus y Dora, lo poso en una silla para bebes que acababa de crear.

Aries los observaba con curiosidad, pues eran caras nuevas para él. Al poco rato de su llegada se les unió Draco que observó momentáneamente a su "sobrino" Ted.

Bueno que es eso tan importante que nos tenias que decir Malfoy- salto rápidamente Weasley

Ronald! Controlate- le regañó Granger- Sra Malfoy, Malfoy, que es eso que deseaban decirnos?- peguntó con educación, esto provocó una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa en Narcissa.

Muy educada Srta Granger, si ayer recibimos lo que se le podría llamar el testamento de mi hermana- contesto a la pregunta y posteriormente les tendio un trozo de pergamino que los 3 leyeron atentamente.

No entiendo el porque de que nos llamaraís- dijo Harry

Pues muy sencillo Potter, porque es de tu personal incumbencia- respondió de mala manera Draco, antes de que siguieran alguien intervino.

Basta ya, enterrad el hacha de guerra que esta ya terminó!- exclamó Hermione mirando con exasperación a los 3 barones adultos- Supongo que se debe a lo que su hermana le dice a usted no?

Si, esa frase ella me la dijo haciendo referencia a nuestro primo Sirius- las bocas del trío se abrieron ligeramente- si a eso le sumamos que la 1º lechuza de Sirius se llamaba Aries y que como sabéis su 2º nombre era Orión...- fue interrumpida

eso quiere decir que Aries es hijo de Sirius- completo Harry

En efecto Potter, ves el porque de tu presencia aquí?

Claro que la veo, y tengo que deciros que me sorprende que Sirius se acostara con Bellatrix, cuando lo mejor que dijo sobre ella debio ser que estaba loca.

Mi tia queria que se lo digeramos cuando cumpla 11 asi que para vosotros sigue siendo lestrange hasta nuevo aviso.- el trío asintió

Bueno Ron y Yo tenemos que irnos, mione te llevas a Teddy?– y ambos partieron

Hermione cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, per antes de que se fuera, una mano la agarro por el brazo en el que Bellatrix habia escrito "sangre sucia".

tengo una duda Granger- dijo una vez que habia quedado frente a frente

dime Malfoy

Porque no odias a mi tia si te grabo para siempre esto- mostrandole es brazo

Lo sé, pero no me aporta nada odiarla, solo me recuerda los tragicos sucesos que esta guerra trajo consigo.- Malfoy pareció conforme con la respuesta porque medio sonrió- A ti tampoco te odio, pero por favor se un poco más amable- dicho esto se fue.

Este intercambio entre los ex enemigos fue observado por la matiarca Malfoy con una sonrisa. Es ese momento tanto en hermione como en draco, comenzaron a sugir sentimientos fuertes de el uno hacia el otro y viceversa. Pero eso es otra historia.


End file.
